Sunrise: Lessons
by n1ght3lf
Summary: Three years after defeating Herb and regaining her manhood, Ranma finds himself once more with a crisis of self, and must decide what is most important in his life. Set three years after "Sunrise".


Ranma looked out at the glory of the morning, his bleary eyes trying to find the beauty in the scene. Dawn had just arrived to greet, bathing the village in its life-giving warmth. The birds made their mating calls, their music a pleasant sound to his tired ears. Most of the villagers, his friends, were already about and hard at work, their labors today ensuring a rich harvest in the fall.

For some reason, it all seemed a little colder to him now.

"Daddy...?" The father turned from his window view, to face the blue-eyed brunette at the stairs. Aoi, his daughter and joy, ran to him, seeking comfort in her guardian's arms. Ranma put down the object in his hands and lifted the child high in the air, his mood instantly brightening in her presence.

"Good morning, Aoi-chan. Did you sleep well?"

The little girl nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh. Why is Mommy still in bed?"

Ranma's smile faded. "Mommy... mommy was hurt in the accident, so I thought it best to let her sleep."

"Not the best of moves, Ranchan. I've got a store to run."

The husband's heart froze. Ukyou Saotome, his wife and love, limped down the steps toward him, her body showing every sign of the previous evening's tragedy... save the most important one. Disheveled brown hair stuck out in odd directions despite a brush's efforts to tame the locks. Her once-proud shoulders drooped, weighed down by her own personal shadows. Perhaps worst of all, her fathomless brown eyes, normally so intense and unyielding, were lifeless and screaming surrender. Ranma put Aoi down, then held his love in a fierce embrace.

"Ucchan..." Ranma searched his mind for the right words to say.

"Ranma." Ukyou's soft alto cracked from the pain. "I've decided... we shouldn't..." Her words trailed off as she noticed the object next to her husband. The dark eyes came to life, changing from emptiness to surprise to realization...and fear.

"Ranchan...why do you have that...that _thing_ out?" she asked slowly, already suspecting.

"Why do you think?" The single question cut through volumes of explanations. Somewhat overwhelmed, the okonomiyaki cook took a careful step backwards.

"Ranchan, you don't need to do this. You've been through this too much already. What if -"

Ranma put a gentle finger to his wife's lips, calming her protests with a touch. "Ucchan... I haven't decided for sure, yet. But, if I do... I'm going to need a lot of help from you. This is nothing like before."

Tears formed in the young woman's eyes - tears of love. "Ranchan... no matter what you decide, I'm with you. I just wish..."

"I know, Ucchan. I know." Ranma's own emotions were threatening to overwhelm.

Ukyou made a few final brushes to her hair. She picked up Aoi, and winced from the pain the weight brought. "Hey, Aoi-chan. Wanna help Mommy open her store? Daddy has some stuff to do this morning." Eager to please, the bright-eyed girl nodded.

Ranma took the object and sat down, the courage he showed dissolving in his solitude. The crossroads he faced was frightening even to him, and he would need all the strength he could muster. He closed his eyes, and let the specter of memory come to him...

****************************************************************************

Lessons

A Sunrise tale, set in the Ranma 1/2 universe

All relevant characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. All rights reserved. I ask that nothing be done with any part of this work without the author's express permission.

Note: This story takes place three years after "Sunrise".

****************************************************************************

Ranma loved the wintertime.

She walked quickly amidst the serenity of white, her light footsteps dancing in the snow. It all seemed so peaceful, with time almost frozen along with the surroundings. No major hustle about the harvest or the village's future; she could afford to relax some, and concentrate on other affairs. She laughed, and playfully kicked a bit of the white powder in the air.

The chieftain looked up at the sky, and frowned. She was already late, having been delayed in the village while Ukyou and Aoi went on ahead. She needed to get to her destination before darkness set in. Grinning madly at the trees around her, she high-stepped it, leaping among the branches and trees to make her way... to Jusenkyo, now a 'protectorate' of the village. As they were the closest ones capable of watching over it, they made sure no outside forces tried to tamper with the place, and made periodic visits to the new caretaker, Plum. Also, the visits gave them both a chance to talk, to swap stories and learn of news in the area.

All of a sudden, the warrior froze. She could sense the trouble, almost smell it on the icy wind. She rushed down to the springs in a dead run, certain that something was wrong.

Whatever battle had taken place here was one to be remembered. At least three skilled combatants took part, carving the pristine scene with their struggles. Moreover, the large, ominous maroon stains that marred the snow suggested that most of them did not survive the experience.

"Ranma!"

She looked up at the entrance to the cabin. Plum stood there, bundled in fur to keep the cold from her. Ranma leapt to the steps, fear overwhelming.

"Ucchan. Aoi. Where are they?" The curt tone broadcast her panic.

"They're... fine," she whispered diplomatically. "Aoi's unharmed, while Ucchan... was hurt in the fight." She looked nervously back inside. "I think I'd better let her tell the whole story."

She walked in, just in time to catch a bundle of energy in her arms. Aoi ran up to her, to find security in her father's hands. Ranma ruffled her hair playfully, then looked critically at the child for injuries.

"Aoi-chan... where's your mommy?"

The child pointed to an innocent-looking door. "Mommy's in there." She frowned for a moment. "She won't let me in..."

Ranma looked to the door with some fear. For her not to let her own daughter in... the injuries must be serious indeed. She put Aoi down on the table, and knocked once on the door.

"Ucchan... it's me, Ranma. Can I come in?"

The door slid open, seemingly of its own volition. Ukyou sat there, seemingly numb to all around her. Scratches and cuts along her body told of the battle so recently fought. A blanket was wrapped around her to protect her modesty, as her clothing was shredded beyond workable order. Ranma went over, slowly, and put her arms around her.

"Ucchan... it's okay. It's okay. I'm here... let it out..."

The tears began to flow, softly at first, then with greater intensity. She leaned against her changed husband, seeking solace in her arms.

"Ran... Ranchan. They knew we were coming... they knew..."

"Who?" Ranma asked softly, without wishing to disturb her further.

"Musk, I think. They... had the animal look to them. They knew about our monthly visits... and lay in wait."

Ranma's eyes flashed accusingly at Plum. The young woman stood there, apologetic.

"I didn't know they were there, I swear." One look into her eyes convinced Ranma of her sincerity. Ukyou pushed away, and tried to collect herself.

"They attacked us, hoping to avenge themselves. I managed to fight one of them off, but the other two kept coming after us. I... made a mistake."

Ranma put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Ukyou looked down at herself, as though to confirm who she was. "I... left myself open. One of them got a shot in... I fell into a spring."

Ranma nodded, sad but not surprised. "It's okay, Ucchan..."

The woman pushed away, the anger in her flaring. "No it's not, Ranchan! I... they nearly got _Aoi_. If I hadn't climbed out of the spring when I did, they would've. When I saw them about to throw her into a spring... I... I lost it. I... I..."

"I know, Ucchan. I know." She had seen the covered lumps outside. The husband shuffled her feet, debating her next words.

"Ucchan... what do you change into?"

Ukyou looked over to Plum, her eyes as dark as night. "Take Aoi out of here. I need to talk to my husband alone." Plum nodded, and shooed the precocious toddler outside.

Her privacy now protected, Ukyou let the blankets fall off of her. The hurt, uncertain look in her eyes spoke volumes.

"According to legend, 1300 years ago, a creature accidentally wandered into Jusenkyo, and drowned in its springs." She picked up a bucket of water, and positioned it over herself.

Ranma started. She had heard all of the Jusenkyo legends, and knew quite well which one she was referring to. "You don't mean..."

With a swift motion, the bucket's contents poured over the woman's head. In an instant, the body started to expand, pushing outside its normal boundaries. Her chest seemed to grow and shrink at the same time, as full breasts gave way to compact muscle. The lines on her face hardened, becoming chiseled like stone. Now fully changed, Ukyou Saotome stood up to full height, baritone voice trembling in response.

"Yes, Ranma. I fell in the Nannichuan."

****************************************************************************

If there's one thing Ranma knew well, it was that the mirror never lied.

Unfortunately, this time it wasn't her that the mirror was speaking to, but her wife. Ukyou stared into the looking-glass, his critical eye catching the subtleties of his new form. The woman he was had always had a well-defined musculature; the man's figure simply changed the focus from her agility to his strength. He had gained a full six inches of height from the change, making him slightly taller than his husband's normal form. The stranger's face was harder, more weatherbeaten, with a rogue's angles, a proud chin and high, elfin cheekbones. Appropriately enough, the soul's window remained unchanged; the dark, haunting eyes seemed to be the only familiar part of him left.

Ranma herself was caught in indecision. The intellectual part of her mind knew this was Ukyou, her wife, the mother of her child, and that he desperately needed someone to comfort him, to tell him it didn't matter. Unfortunately, on a more primal level... it did matter. Whether either of them liked it or not, this was a man. She reached out to him, then hesitated, unsure if it was the right thing.

Ukyou seemed to sense his husband's indecision. He bowed his head, not wishing to let tears show. "I... I understand... if you..."

The words seemed to galvanize Ranma, giving her the impetus to hold him. She slipped her arms around his waist, letting her head and chest rest against his back. The sensations - her fingers brushing against his abs and stomach, her head resting softly on his back - sent electric chills down her spine, in a way she rarely felt as a woman. She shuddered, then whispered into his heart.

"Ucchan... I'm sorry. I... this is all so strange..."

"Tell me about it." The new man shuffled his feet nervously. "I mean, I've seen you change plenty of times, but to actually experience it..."

The pigtailed woman nodded thoughtfully. "The worst moment isn't when you realize you've changed. It's when you realize exactly how much." She applied a gentle pressure to his waist, and nudged him around to face her.

"Ucchan... there are a few things you should be concerned about, now that you're cursed. First and foremost, you are who you are inside, no matter what form you may have. The man's body will definitely change your outlook on life; to expect it not to is just stupidity. But... that's not what matters here, with us." She pulled him a little closer, and, after a moment's hesitation, gave him a gentle, playful kiss. "What does matter is what's inside... and there's someone here who loves that person very much."

Ukyou felt strangely nervous all of a sudden. His eyes lowered, apparently unable to meet hers. "But... what about..."

Ranma took his chin in her hands, to force his gaze upwards. "Ucchan... listen to me. I know this may seem the last thing you want to do right now, but you've got to get used to your new body. Your guy-form may have more strength and reach, but it's also slower and far less agile. Also, men have a different body chemistry, and you're going to have to get used to different emotional shifts and reactions." She looked downward, to what had grabbed Ukyou's attention earlier, and raised an eyebrow. "As I said... you're going to have to get used to some things."

Ukyou slapped his husband playfully on the shoulder. "Get your mind out of the gutter, hentai." He turned his attentions back to the mirror, the frown on his face showing his disappointment. "I... I know, Ranma, and you're right. It's just... I wanted to be a wife for you, a woman... not cursed, like this."

"And what do you think I am? Ucchan, I've lived with this curse for twelve years now. Do you think so little of me because of it?"

A chuckle came from Ukyou's throat, a deep, sonorous tone of humor. "Of course not, Ranchan. But... what about children? It's kinda hard for me to have them like this."

Ranma winced. The comment may have been made with a touch of irony, but the truth of the matter was nothing to be taken lightly. Her soprano was low, mournful as she told her wife the news.

"Ucchan... I'm sorry. There have been a dozen cases like this in the village's history... and none of the women involved ever had any more children. The closest any of them got was six months... and the change killed her."

The man Ranma loved collapsed on the floor, the strength in his legs gone. He rubbed his lower abdomen, apparently to remember the feelings of pregnancy... without much success. "I'm... sterile?"

Ranma hardened. They were _not_ going to give up, not like this. "I didn't say that. Just because we're going to have difficulties doesn't mean we're not going to try." She looked out the window, at the snow-covered grounds outside. "I think we should start in March, a little after the thaw. That way we have the best chance of success."

The village leader wrapped her arms around herself, as though she felt the cold just a little more intently than before. She knew full well what their chances were, and she didn't like them in the slightest.

***************************************************************************

Time passed by, and the stasis of winter gave way to the blossoming of spring... and the promise of life. Only a slight nip to the air was left to remind of the season gone by, while the sun's warmth hinted of the good weather to come. As life seeped back into the ground, the village became a center of activity, with the work of the day giving some hope of a rich harvest to come.

The sounds of high-pitched giggles awoke Ranma from his slumber that morning. He opened his eyes to the laughter, to find a curious child's face only inches away from his.

"Morn, Daddy!"

"Morning, kiddo." He groaned slightly, and sat up on the futon. "Where's your mommy?"

"Downstairs. She's staying home today, 'cause it's gonna rain. She told me to get you up, that it was my job for the day." She straightened up, proud that she'd done her 'job' so well. "So... what're we doin' today?"

Ranma shook his head. So energetic - just like he'd been at that age. Looking back, he wondered how his parents managed to avoid gray hair... then again, Pop managed to avoid hair altogether in the end. "Well... I've gotta change, and go over to Mei-sama's house. Wanna come with me?"

Aoi bit her lip, lost in her thoughts for a moment. "Okay..." The child seemed to have something on her mind. Before she could ask, though, Ranma gave her a gentle nudge.

"Aoi-chan, I need to get ready. I'll be out in just a minute, okay?" He shooed his daughter out of the room, leaving him with enough privacy to get ready.

Ranma opened the door a few minutes later. She had changed into woman-form, and was now dressed in her green chieftain's outfit. The parent picked up her child, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, honey!" Ukyou's voice sang with happiness. She kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Good morning, love. What's up?"

The woman smirked. "Well... I thought I'd clean up one of the side rooms, to prepare it for Aoi-chan." She smiled, and tweaked Aoi's nose. "Do you want your own room to play in, Aoi?"

Aoi's eyes lit up. She was finally getting a big girl's room, away from the nursery. "Yeah..."

Ranma looked over at the clock. "Well, I've got a meeting to go to, so Aoi and I won't be back for awhile. We'll probably eat lunch at her house."

Ukyou looked slightly disappointed at the news. Still, she managed her best smile for the pair. "Have a nice time, dear."

Ranma shared her disappointment. Her wife was a gregarious person by nature; to have her shut inside was almost death to her. "We will," she whispered guiltily, then went on her way. The pair walked at a leisurely pace, as there was no need to rush.

"Daddy..."

Ranma looked over to her daughter. The child looked genuinely concerned about something. "Daddy... am I gonna change into a boy?"

The chieftain gave a soft chuckle. "What makes you think that you're going to change into a boy?"

"Well, you change, and Mommy changes sometimes..." Aoi looked genuinely frightened, the thought of being a (icky!) boy terrifying her. Ranma stopped, put her down, and looked her in the eye.

"Aoi-chan, unless you go around playing in Jusenkyo, you're not going to change. I change because I didn't know about the bad place. Mommy changes because some bad men wanted to hurt us." She brushed an errant lock of hair from her child's face. "Now, what do you do if you find yourself near Jusenkyo?"

The child smiled, proud of her skill. "Don't touch the water."

Ranma grinned. Such a bright child - so much like her mother in that regard. "Right! Now come on. Mei-sama's waiting."

The crone in question stood outside her door, busy sweeping dust from the floor. A broad grin decorated her features. "Parenthood definitely becomes you, Ranma."

The blue eyes sparkled. There was no comment in the world that could be worth more to her. "Thank you, Mei. If all goes well, there'll be another one around."

Mei crooked an eyebrow. "Is she..."

Ranma nodded. "Yep. It's been two months now. I just hope we can make it through the rest."

The old woman sighed. "So that's why Ucchan's been closed so often of late. I'm sure it's not easy for her, given the curse that plagues her."

"True enough." She turned, and frowned at the gathering clouds. "But, enough about me. How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. The arthritis is acting up, as always, but that's to be expected." She opened the door for her visitors. "Please come in, Ranma. We have much to discuss today."

"Indeed." Ranma took Aoi's hand, helped her up the porch step, and guided her in.

The smile on the elder's face vanished along with the pleasantries. She sat down, and poured some tea for her guest. "Ranma, I have a few concerns about your plans for a school."

Ranma regarded Mei skeptically. "What is it that troubles you? Is it the curriculum?"

"Yes. There's too much outside influence there, and not enough of the village lore. You've only allocated two hours daily for the village's crafts. Why?"

The chieftain sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be popular. "Mei, whether you like it or not, we've got to start incorporating outside knowledge into our education to survive. You've seen most of your family leave for Beijing or one of the other cities. We have to show the kids that it's okay to embrace both the old ways and the new, rather than separating them like we have been."

The old crone nodded. "Believe me, Ranma, I am well aware of that fact. What concerns me is that we may be putting too much emphasis on the outside world, and putting that on a higher pedestal than our own wisdom." She sighed, and looked over at Aoi's playful antics. "We do not change quickly, Ranma. Assuming we can is a huge mistake."

Ranma sized the old woman up with a critical eye. "What do you recommend?"

Mei pulled out a large folder. "Well, for starters..."

The two women spent the morning and much of the afternoon debating parts of the curriculum, from the math and science textbooks that should (or should not) be used to the rigor of the physical education program and its usefulness. Aoi bounced around the place, creating the usual mayhem surrounding a two-year-old. The women took her activities in stride: Ranma was used to it, though she did have to discipline her on occasion, and Mei was happy to have life in the normally quiet house.

A peal of thunder finally turned Ranma's attentions from the debates. She turned around just in time to scoop up a frightened Aoi.

"There, there, little one, it's only thunder..." Ranma turned to Mei, the apologetic look of a parent in her eyes. "Mei, is it okay if we continue this discussion tomorrow? I need to check on Ucchan, to make sure she's okay."

Mei nodded sagely. "Of course, Ranma. It should give me time to refine my ideas, and talk to a few others about them." She opened the door for the father and child, and wished them a good journey home.

By this time, the rain had turned into a full-blown thunderstorm. Torrents of rain beat mercilessly down on the pair, blinding the village under a curtain of water. Ranma and Aoi struggled to make their way to shelter through the storm.

Ranma looked out to the place they called home, and shuddered. An electricity pole had been knocked over in the storm, collapsing into a side section of the spacious house. Nothing else could be seen... but she had a feeling. A very bad feeling. She ran to the door of the house, and walked inside.

"Ucchan? Ucchan, where are you?"

"Mommy? Mommmiiieeeee......"

Only silence greeted their calls. Ranma put Aoi down. She looked to the child, so much like her mother physically... how could she describe what she was feeling?

"Aoi-chan, I have to go see about something. I'll be back in just a minute. Don't leave, okay?"

The girl frowned. She crossed her arms in front of her. "I wanna come too."

"No! It's too dangerous. Stay here. Got it?"

Aoi sighed. "Okay..."

Ranma ran through the house and to the side section, his heart racing. She was freezing from the rain, and soaked to the bone, but at this point she didn't care. If she was right, Ukyou needed her, and fast.

Her worst fears proved founded on reaching the demolished side room. The pole had crashed through the roof and wall, sending debris all over the place - and pinning its sole occupant underneath. Ukyou lay changed underneath the pole, though it was impossible to tell if he was unconscious or in shock.

In that instant, Ranma saw red. She'd lost so much from these damn curses; this was the last straw. Summoning all the ki she could muster, she used the enhanced strength the energy gave her to lift the pole off of her wife. Dazed and drained, she fell to her knees.

"Lost child, Ranchan... killed him...." The words tore Ranma from her ki-enduced stupor. Ukyou was very much conscious, if not very coherent, and was looking up at his husband. The pain in his eyes wasn't from the cuts and bruises.

Summoning up whatever resolve she had left, Ranma looked over at her wife. "Listen to me, Ucchan! _You did not kill him_. What happened was because of the curse, not you."

"No... my fault... all mine..."

"Enough!" She looked out at the frenzied storm. With Ukyou's injuries as well as the cold, they needed to get inside as soon as possible. She tried to brace Ukyou against herself, to help him stand. "Can you walk?"

Ukyou shook his head clumsily. The pain in his eyes was accompanied by something else now: despair. He tried to shake Ranma from him. "Let me... let me be..."

"NO." Ukyou had been her strength in her darkest hour; now it was her turn to be the strength. "You are _not_ giving up. _We_ are not giving up. Right now, there's a scared little girl inside who's waiting to see her mommy." Using the last of her strength, she hefted the man over her shoulder.

Ukyou made no attempt to stop her, but made no attempt to help, either. It was as though he'd lost everything, including the will to live.

***************************************************************************

It was nighttime by the time Ranma reached his destination. He had made sure both Ukyou and Aoi were sound asleep, then left in a rush. He didn't have much time to act, but, then again, he didn't need much time.

He took in a ragged breath at the sight in front of him. The pools shone silver in the moonlight, so innocent, yet insanely powerful. Bamboo poles stuck out from the springs, inviting any foolish martial artist to play... and be changed.

Fortunately, if he had his way, no martial artist would ever have to worry about that again. He walked over to the center of the grounds, his fists shaking from anger. The spirits that resided here had a lot to answer for, and if they didn't respond... he felt the anger held in surging up to the forefront, as every indignity handed him was screamed to the stars.

"I dunno if you guys can hear me, but you'd damn well better listen right now! I am sick and tired of you interfering in my life! Because of you, I lost everything and everyone I loved! I had to stay a woman for eight years, all because you just HAD to curse Herb! Tonight was the last straw. You hurt my wife, and took away my unborn child! And, by all I hold holy, they will be the last people you hurt!"

He went inside, to his mind and soul. The forbidden knowledge, once known only to the Musk, came to him now, fueling him on and showing him the way. The emotions came, love and hate and anger and honor and hope and despair... he felt it, his very essence, the innermost part of what was him, and reached out. He felt rather than saw the warm glow of his right hand, and the buildup of Dragon's Fire that threatened to come. His fist started to shake... he could feel it burning....

"Ranma?"

Panic rose within him as he heard the gentle voice. He was already at critical mass; he needed a way to release the energy. The resulting blast lit up the night sky, bringing daylight, however briefly, to the area. Still shaking, he turned to face the visitor. Plum, the young caretaker of the Jusenkyo springs, looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Ranma? What are you doing?" she whispered, already knowing the answer.

The chieftain's rage began to level off. A touch of shame crept into his features as he faced her accusing stare. "What does it look like?"

"Why? You've always been a friend to this place, a guardian. Why would you want to destroy it?"

For the first time that night, Ranma allowed himself to cry. "Ucchan... lost her baby earlier tonight. I... I can't let this go on." His anger returned through his tears. "I will not allow anyone else be cursed by this place."

Plum went over and hugged the man, inviting him to vent his sorrow in her arms. "Ranma, I grieve for your loss. But... I assure you, there was a reason for why it happened."

Ranma pushed away, rage reducing his voice to a growl. "I know why it happened. It's because this damn place can't let me and my family live in peace! I'm so tired of it - tired of fighting for my manhood, teaching my wife about a man's body, answering my child's fears about if she'll ever 'change' like her parents... no more. Get out, Plum, if you don't want to get hurt."

"No." Plum stood her ground, her arms wide. "I am the sworn custodian of this place. Blow it up if you will, but you will do it over my dead body."

The faith the woman held stopped Ranma in his tracks. No matter what happened to him, he would still not harm an innocent. Still trembling, he knelt on the ground, holding onto himself for warmth.

"Now... will you listen to what I have to say?"

Fighting down more flippant responses, Ranma nodded.

"Ranma, I have known so many people like you in my life... people who thought this place a curse. Even my father called it a cursed place for so long. However... the only difference between a curse and a blessing is in the way you look at it."

"I don't pretend to know why this place exists, or the forces that guide it to its ends. All I do know is this: The springs seem to _want_ you to learn from your change, to gain insight and wisdom from the changed form. Of the people I've talked to, the ones who seemed the most happy were those who were willing to accept both sides of themselves, and live comfortably _as_ both, not just in both."

Ranma scoffed at this last statement. "Yeah, right. Like that eight years I spent stuck as a woman didn't teach me that."

"No, it didn't." Plum glared evenly at him. "It taught you to appreciate who you were inside regardless of gender, and to care for those around you. But, if anything, it taught you _not_ to be comfortable as a woman. After all, if you liked being female... you might not want to come back when the time came."

"Now, everything is different. You're happily married, and have a beautiful daughter. But... you're using your changed form as a tool, not as a part of yourself. You use it when you need to work in the village, and nothing more."

Plum began to walk away from the springs she defended. "I can't decide your path for you, Ranma. That is your decision to make, and it is never an easy one. However, I do wish you a pleasant journey, whatever your decision." She entered the hut her father had left her, leaving Ranma kneeling alone in the midst of the springs.

****************************************************************************

The village had all gone to sleep by the time Ranma returned. The storm was long past, the bits of property damage and the occasional puddle the only remnant of nature's fury. Still... Ranma was too possessed for sleep.

For all intents and purposes, Ukyou was barren. He knew that for certain now. The curse, it seemed, had a way of keeping its students on a leash. Water always seemed to find them, from old ladies with buckets to errant water pipes to typhoon-level rainstorms. Moreover, there was no respite for the cursed. He'd tried everything, from boiling Chisuiton water to mixing various Jusenkyo springs, all without success. Simply put, no cure existed; there was no way for a person to remain in their birth form once cursed.

However, there was a way for a person to remain in their cursed state...

The chieftain stopped, looked at the house in front of him, and smiled. Somehow, his heart always found its way here whenever he was seriously troubled. He walked up to the door, and knocked loudly.

His racket was rewarded a moment later by shouting from inside, as the residents arose from their sleep. The door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled woman in a silk robe, still somehow elegant despite her messy appearance.

"Ranma, child... what is it? It's two in the morning. Can't it wait until later?"

The young man bit his lip. He hadn't wanted to wake her up, but he needed someone to talk to. Especially this someone. "Mom... Ucchan lost her baby earlier tonight."

Nodoka put a hand to her mouth, her look one of shock. "Oh no... is she alright?"

He nodded. "As well as can be expected, I guess. She's sleeping right now." He looked away, to the road left behind. "Mom... can we talk? I'm... I need some advice."

"Of course." She invited Ranma in, and went over to the kitchen. "I'll put on some tea, and then we can talk."

Ranma sat at the low table a few minutes later, nursing his tea - and his thoughts. Nodoka, ever patient, waited for her son to start.

"Mom... what was it like when you had me?"

Nodoka blinked for a moment, as though she hadn't quite absorbed the question. "Well, son... your father and I had only been married a couple of months when we found out. It seemed so strange at the time, to go from one change to another so quickly, but we were in so in love at the time that I didn't care. We both wanted you so badly we could taste it. Genma, of course, wanted a boy so he could 'raise him to be an heir for the Anything-Goes School'." She smiled privately, as the events of time gone by replayed themselves in her mind.

"Well, your grandmother came around to help, of course. After all, this was going to be her first grandchild, and she was just thrilled. She helped me out through most of it, as did most of my girlfriends." She looked her son squarely in the eye, her tone stern. "But this isn't what you're asking for... is it?"

"No." Ranma stared down at the floor. "I was wondering... more about what the pregnancy was like for you."

Nodoka grabbed her son's hand, to try to comfort him in his trial. "Ranma, do you remember what it was like when Ukyou had Aoi?"

The father nodded. "It... it was beautiful. I could feel the child inside of her, growing, developing... then, when she actually gave birth, and I held Aoi in my arms, I felt... redeemed. Here was something our love had made against all odds, someone for us to take care of and guide... together."

Nodoka's eyes shone. Her son had learned well... though, if she was right, there were other lessons to be learned. "Ranma, when a woman is about to have a child, we go through those same feelings, only more so. Men never feel the backaches from carrying the child around, or the strange sensations of the child _living_ inside of the womb, or the intense, unbelievable pain of childbirth. But, when it's all said and done, and your body's hurting from the pain, and they put that little, wrinkled package in your arms... nothing else in the world matters. That is _your_ child, one you risked and sacrificed everything for, and _nobody_ can take that feeling away from you. It isn't easy - in fact, it'll be the hardest thing you can ever do in your life. But, when it's all over..." She shook her head, unable to describe any more. She locked eyes with her son. "Ranma... if you plan on doing what I think you are, there are a lot of things you aren't prepared for yet. When you were stuck as a woman all those years, you had to deny that part of yourself, in order to keep the man in you alive. With this... you're going to have to embrace it with both hands."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ranma, have you ever had sex as a woman?"

Ranma only shook his head no. His mother simply shook her head, and covered her face in her hands.

"Ranma, that's going to be difficult enough. You're going to have to let someone _inside_ of you. That requires trust of a kind difficult to find, if you're not accustomed to the idea. Also, Ukyou's never had sex as a man, right? It's going to take time for the two of you to build up to that point." She took a sip of her tea, and looked hard at her changing son. "So, Ranma... what are you going to do?"

Ranma sighed, and put his mug down. "I don't know, Mom. I wish I did."

The hardness in Nodoka's eyes vanished. "Wise. Very wise. Now... will you allow a mother one last night with her son... just in case?"

The comment brought a smile to the man's features. "Hai. I... I will."

***************************************************************************

Ranma opened his eyes.

A dozen years ago, fate had forced him onto a new life, forced there by circumstance and love. In his zeal to protect the one he loved, he left himself open... and found himself forever changed. Whether it was for better or worse he would never dare to conjecture, but he had to admit: his life was actually going well so far.

And, now, the curse reared its ugly head once more, threatening to take away what he held dear. If he could have protected Ukyou from the change he knew too well, he would have, even if it meant his life or manhood. Unfortunately, fate didn't give him a choice, just as it never gave him a choice when Herb manhandled Akane...

Ironically, what had been his damnation that day, the cursed Chisuiton, was still around - to offer salvation.

Still, the offer came at a threefold price. First was the obvious: he would have to be locked in womanhood once more, and spend another harrowing year in a form he had come to adopt, but still felt not his own. He had lived as a woman for eight years, and come out masculine only through providence and luck... and love. This he recognized more than anything: Ucchan, HIS Ucchan, had been his strength, his guardian when the darkness descended on him. They had come through that ordeal together; they would come through this one as well.

Unfortunately, the other parts of the deal made the first seem a trifle by comparison. He had never had sex in his cursed form; neither had Ucchan. Even now, the thought of putting _that_ in _there_ frightened him. He had been forced to deny even the slightest 'feminine' impulses when he had been stuck, for no other reason that to stay sane and inwardly masculine. But, this was Ucchan, the woman... the _person_ he loved and who loved him, the person who would always be gentle - no matter what. What they proposed would be a product of their love more than ever, as the sacrifices made to create the child would be above and beyond what would be expected from anyone expecting.

That was the one thing that worried him the most. Pregnancy was, without any doubt, a woman's affair. Years as the village healer had taught her that lesson well. A woman changes when she runs the internal gauntlet, as she is forced to become aware of who she is and the parts of her soul that keep her going. The child inside puts a perspective on a woman's life, and gives it meaning and focus... a focus that could shatter the masculine soul inside of him. Even now, he could imagine a life growing inside of him, the small movements, the backaches and nausea, the bloating and the changes and the mood swings... all shaping into a possible future self, a woman who had turned her back on who she had been, and gone on.

It was Jusenkyo's ultimate lesson, and it chilled him to the bone. He had spent eight years fighting his womanhood. If he tried this... he'd be reveling in it.

Was it worth it? Was the ability to have another child worth the cost of bringing it into being?

Another image came to him - memories of a night two years previous. He held Ucchan's hand, and stood beside her as she struggled to give birth. He could still see the pain and ferocity in her eyes as the hours passed, the sweat and tears coursing down her face, the agony and pleading and screams as she struggled... and the island of relief that came with its ending. A wrinkled baby girl was born that night, and Ranma placed the child, almost reluctantly, into Ukyou's waiting arms. When she looked down at the child, then at the man she shared that child with... the love in her eyes was like nothing either of them had ever experienced. It was intimate... content... _pure_.

With one swift motion, Ranma picked up the bucket, and held it high.

****************************************************************************

"Arrrrgh!!" For once, it seemed like Ukyou couldn't do anything right. The spatulas shook in her hands, the sauce came out all wrong, and the okonomiyaki usually ended up burned or undercooked. Nabiki looked over to her friend, a questioning look on her face.

"Hey, Ukyou. Is anything wrong?"

The chef stared back for a moment, the life in her throat gone. An adequate telling of the previous day's events was an impossibility, as even she wasn't sure of everything that happened. She let out a long, heartfelt sigh, and tried to explain as best she could. "Everything's wrong, Nabiki." She stared down at Nabiki's stomach with a bit of envy; it would be only another month or so before she, too, was a mother. "Or maybe nothing. I don't know anymore. It's so..."

"Daddy!" Aoi shouted, and ran to the door.

Ranma stood there at the door, her lithe form silhouetted by the morning sun. She had untied her pigtail, allowing the scarlet locks to flow with the wind. She wore her red Mandarin shirt and slacks, her battle standard when things seemed to weigh heavily on her. Ukyou limped over to the visitor, and looked her up and down. Somehow, she looked a little different to her eyes... more vulnerable, more fragile.

"Ranchan... did you?"

Unable to meet her brown eyes, Ranma simply nodded. Ukyou grabbed her chin, and brought her in close.

"Ranchan... you didn't have to -"

"Yes, I did." Though the words were brave, Ranma's voice shook with fear. Ukyou grabbed her husband, and held her in a fierce hug.

"Ranchan, once upon a time, I vowed to be the best wife for you, to be there when you were down, to support you when you needed help. I'm sorry I didn't -"

Ranma touched her fingers to Ukyou's cheek, letting the caress silence her protests. "I made the same vows, remember? This is what I have to do... what a husband has to do. Ucchan, you have always been there when I needed help. Now... now it's my turn."

Ukyou looked down at herself. "If you want, I'll use the Chisuiton, too..."

"No, Ucchan. You don't need to change at all, except for when we..." Realizing a toddler was in the room, Ranma cut her sentence short, instead moving her mouth toward Ukyou's in a passionate kiss. The emotions that flooded through her were nothing like she'd experienced before, a tingling explosion sending her nerves on a hypersensitive edge.

It was time for the lessons to begin.

****************************************************************************

The original thanks, from 1997:

Thanks to all the prereaders who gave and got heck on this one, in no particular order: Sebastian Weinberg, Doug Reeves, Richard Lawson, James Bateman, Louis-Philippe Giroux, Kelly Schultz, Christopher Willmore, Eric Lai, Mike Loader. This one had me panicked more than any other work before, simply because of what it was following and what it was adding to.

Long story as to how this one came about. Let's just say that, if you don't plan on writing a story, don't mention the idea to a fellow writer. They will encourage you to write it. They will get friends to encourage you to write it. They will not let go until you write it. ^_-

Original Release: March 3, 1997

Released to fanfiction dot net: February 26, 2009


End file.
